Sang pour Sang
by Kithuz
Summary: Itachi a mal de revoir son frère, la dernière personne qu'il verra de sa vie entière... Songfic / OS


Mon coeur me paraissait chaque jour plus lourd à porter depuis le moment où Sasuke m'a annoncé la date de ma mort...  
Il avait ce regard que j'avais auparavant... Lorsque j'ai tué tout mon clan; je revoyais encore la terreur dans les yeux de mon petit frère en cet instant de pleine lune... Et je suis sûr qu'il l'a vu, cette larme qui m'avait échappée. J'ai tellement mal au fond de moi, c'est comme si on m'avait poignardé dans le dos.  
Je devais le rejoindre aujourd'hui, à l'emplacement où se trouvait le clan... Avant...

_"J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots_  
_Pour bercer tes rêves d'enfant_  
_Ensemble on est devenu grands..."_

Je m'en veux tellement Sasuke, mais tu ne veux pas m'entendre... Tu ne veux pas entendre ce qui cri si fort en moi... Peut-être crois-tu que je ne ressens plus rien ? Je peux l'avouer, je n'ai jamais été un frère exemplaire, je n'ai jamais su te consoler... Mais on a grandi ensemble... Sasuke...

_"De bon point en double zéro_  
_Paralysés par tant d'amour_  
_On s'apprivoise au jour le jour..."_

Je veux te revoir... Je veux t'expliquer...  
Je m'asseyais pour l'attendre sur le siège familiale; il apparut rapidement. Trop rapidement.

_"Je n'ai jamais su_  
_Trouver les gestes_  
_Qui pouvaient soigner_  
_Tes blessures_  
_Guider tes pas vers le futur"_

Je te fixe droit dans les yeux; peut-être que mon regard paraît glacial, mais si tu savais tout ce que je ressens à cet instant... Tout ce que je rêve, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras, mais tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est te pointer du doigt...

_"A tous les signaux de détresse_  
_Dis, comment j'aurais pu faire face_  
_Pris entre le feu et la glace"_

J'ai été manipuler, mutiler, détruit... J'ai réussit à surmonter mes sentiments pour massacrer mon clan, mais je n'ai pas réussit à en finir avec toi... Par amour envers toi... Je ne pouvais que te laisser en vie et te demander de devenir fort pour me tuer... Je veux mourir à tes pieds...

_"Au-delà de nos différences_  
_Des coups de gueule,_  
_Des coups de sang_  
_A force d'échanger nos silences_  
_Maintenant qu'on est face à face_  
_On se ressemble sang pour sang"_

Je me levais de mon siège pour me rapprocher de quelques pas de toi; on se ressemble tellement...

- **Fais ta prière, Itachi Uchiwa...** murmura-t-il.

Mon coeur se serra, mais je ne devais pas céder à la tentation de m'effondrer au sol... Je devais me battre... Je voulais que ce soit lui qui me mette au sol, je veux qu'il me voit tel que je suis pour lui...  
Moi face à lui... Ce combat que j'attendais sans impatience depuis longtemps... Combien ? Dix ans à présent...

_"Comme si les battements_  
_De nos coeurs_  
_Etaient sur la même longueur_  
_D'onde_  
_Les lignes de nos mains_  
_Se confondent"_

Je retendis le bras, ma paume vers toi... Tu fis la même chose... Malgré ta haine envers moi, tu me comprenais encore un peu. Mais je me rendis compte que je t'ai sous-estimé en sentant cette chose glaciale entrer dans mon estomac... Ton kunaï ne m'a pas raté, je suis fier de toi, petit frère... Je souris; mon sang s'écoulait doucement de mes commissures des lèvres.

_"Tu me renvoies_  
_Comme un miroir_

_Mes doutes et mes éclats de rire_  
_La promesse d'un autre avenir"_

J'entendis ton rire résonner dans la salle et dans ma tête; je fermais lentement les yeux pour mieux l'écouter; je souris doucement. Peut-être serais-je mieux là-haut à veiller sur toi en tant qu'être invisible ?

_"Peu importe si la vie menace_  
_Ce qui reste en nous d'innocent_  
_Puisqu'on se comprend à présent_  
_Peu à peu la douleur s'efface_  
_On n'en garde plus qu'une trace_  
_Comme une offense_  
_Au temps qui passe"_

__ Aurais-je la force de t'avouer ce que je ressens avant de mourir ?

Un deuxième kunaï rejoint l'autre, un peu plus haut. Je ne sentais pas de douleur, mais plutôt un plaisir masochiste de me sentir partir petit à petit.

_"Au delà de nos différences_  
_Des coups de gueule,_  
_Des coups de sang_  
_A force d'échanger nos silences_  
_Maintenant qu'on est face à face_  
_On se ressemble sang pour sang"_

- **Tu me ressembles, petit frère, énormément...** soufflais-je en tombant à genoux, rabattant mon bras droit sur mon abdomen.

- **Je ne suis pas un assassin, moi !** cria-t-il.

Le temps que je reprenne mon souffle pour lui répondre, je tombais complètement sur le dos.

- **Je n'en suis pas un... Sasuke...** chuchotais-je difficilement.

Je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi.

_"Au delà de nos différences_  
_A force d'échanger nos silences_  
_Maintenant qu'on est face à face_  
_On se ressemble sang pour sang"_

Un coup de pied vint s'abattre sur ma tempe. Je crachais mon sang comme si mon corps voulait le rejeter...

- **Sasuke...** repris-je doucement, un petit sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. **J'aimerais te dire...**

Un autre coup arriva, me faisant tourner la tête.

- **Ta gueule ! Enfoiré !** hurla-t-il.

Mes yeux se refermèrent, le sourire ne s'effaça pas... Je laissais tomber mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps meurtri à présent...

Je sentis mon coeur ralentir petit à petit; ma maladie me rongeait de l'intérieur en plus des kunaïs plantés en moi...

_"Tous les deux sang pour sang_  
_Tous les deux sang pour sang_  
_Tous les deux sang pour sang_  
_Tous les deux..."_

- **Je t'aime... Petit frère...**

(Inspiré de "Sang pour sang" de Johnny Hallyday)


End file.
